


Worth the Wait

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Worth the Wait

Harry remembered how _some_ people had talked about Snape when he was a student: that he wasn't especially attractive but he had a voice like dark chocolate. Sinful, decadent, arousing.

He'd denied his own attraction at the time for a dozen reasons, not least of which was that he'd hated the man with a passion. Or he wanted to anyway.

But now . . . now he could appreciate Snape's appeal. Working with him daily was driving Harry mad—all his old dreams and fantasies moved out of the storage space of his mind into the shop window. It was all he could do to concentrate when he was in the man's presence.

He was lost in thought when a hex went astray in class and he himself was hit: a modified Stupefy he surmised. His mind continued to repeat the fantasy in an endless loop and he was unable to break free of it. He could see and hear his panicked students before a deep rich voice interrupted their hysteria.

"I shall take Professor Potter to the Infirmary and when he recovers he will expect twelve inches on the importance of Shield charms in Defense class," Snape said smoothly. Harry would have sighed in relief if he could. Snape looked into his eyes and the way they widened suggested he'd seen what Harry was seeing—Harry bent over Snape's desk wearing only his Gryffindor tie, Snape's exquisitely anguished face as he came, Harry kneeling behind Snape, his tongue working overtime—

"I believed you were hit with a hex, however, I am not convinced there wasn't a lust potion involved, Potter," Snape said seriously. "Is there anyone you suspect?"

"No," Harry said, not realizing until then he could speak. "There was no potion."

"How can you be certain, Potter?" Snape said as they reached the door to the infirmary.

"Those were my fantasies," Harry said. 

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Don't be absurd. You can't expect that I should believe that."

"Did you like what you saw?" Harry asked, certain he'd either be in Snape's bed or dead and dismembered in the Forbidden Forest by nightfall.

"Don't play with me. It won't end well," Snape sneered, "for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Severus." Harry watched as Severus's brows rose comically.

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my given name, you insolent whelp," Snape replied hotly. Harry noticed he hadn't yet addressed what he'd seen in Harry's fantasies. Knowing Snape as well as he did, were he uninterested he'd have humiliated Harry in an instant. 

"Which did you like best? Taking me over your desk like I was a naughty schoolboy?" Harry took one step closer.

"Cease this nonsense at once," Snape hissed.

"Or was it me riding your cock?" Harry reached out and touched Snape's hand. His entire body was tense and he seemed unable to breathe. Harry hoped he wasn't going too far but he remembered one last fantasy.

"Or was it when I had you pressed to the mattress, my cock sliding in and out of your arse? Is that what you want, Severus?"

"Stop, Potter," Snape whispered, his eyes falling shut. "Please." Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Snape's thin lips. Snape's breath hitched but he didn't open his eyes.

"I want it all, Severus. I want you. Desperately." Harry squeezed his hand then released it. "But I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer." 

He turned to go, proud of himself for stopping just before he made a complete arse of himself and tried to jump the man. It was up to Snape now.

"I've waited far longer, Harry."


End file.
